Generally it is known in the art that a wireless device operated within a cellular network is configured to request an amount of resources from the cellular network, respectively its base node, when it is about to launch a data reception session. Depending upon the scheduling rules of the cellular network, the wireless device gets assigned all the requested resources, a part of the requested resources or none of them.
In particular in the field of machine-to-machine (M2M) communication it is for special types of devices of high importance to know about the serving base nodes current capabilities, in case the requested resources are not or not fully assigned. It is hence of interest if the serving base node is capable to provide the requested amount of resources at other times, or if it is as such not able to provide the requested amount of resources. For wireless devices conducting M2M communication this makes a difference, as for each situation different options can be chosen to react on such situations.
By now it is known in cellular networks supporting 3G wireless technology standard (3G networks) that the wireless device provides to the cellular network an indication on the channel quality via the channel quality indicator (CQI). Based on this value the cellular network resp. the serving base node is able to modify its scheduling for many concurrent wireless devices in the cell assigned to the serving base node. The disadvantage of this channel quality indicator is, that there is likelihood that all wireless devices assigned to one base node provide the same value of the channel quality indicator. However, through the scheduling mechanism of the cellular network resp. its base node the wireless devices get in response different throughput amounts assigned. This shows that the wireless device has no special means to know if the serving base node is capable to provide a certain amount of resources or influence the scheduling according to the needs.
It is therefore a goal of this invention for the wireless device to derive the most appropriate operation mode within the cellular network taking into account the receivable throughput in conjunction with base nodes from the cellular network.
Further alternative and advantageous solutions would, accordingly, be desirable in the art.